Miami Vice: A New Generation
by ViceCity86
Summary: A lot has changed for the original Miami Vice crew. Now the younger ones are finding ways to get into trouble and finding fun.
1. Chapter 1

The second Martin saw the expression change on Alison's face, he knew something was wrong.

"Ali, you okay?" The older man asked his 13 year old daughter after stopping the 2005 dark blue Honda Accord outside the Castillo house, Ali showing Martin the text.

' _Jake Ballard shoved me down earlier, Miguel was defending me! Please have your mom call me and I'll explain it.- Roni'_

"I'll talk to Gina, you go check on Miguel." Martin says after they get out of the car, Ali shoving her phone into her skinny jeans pocket. Unlike Miami Beach Senior High, Miami Springs Middle School didn't have a uniform that students had to wear. Martin and Ali walked into the house and Ali walked upstairs, setting her backpack in her room before grabbing her phone again, dialing the Ballard's house number.

"Hello?" Caroline answers.

"I need to talk to your son, it's important." Ali says, getting straight to the point.

"Jake, it's for you!" Caroline shouted into the living room, 16 year old Jake walking to the phone and holding it to his ear as Caroline walked outside to go call Alicia on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Jake says.

"You've got some nerve hurting my brother and my friend, you little punk!" Ali growled angrily, startling Jake.

"I don't know what you've heard-" Jake says, trying to keep Ali from getting angrier.

"Don't bother starting off like that, Jake! Did you think I wouldn't find out what really happened, that you were bullying Roni and Miguel was protecting her?! Seriously, what has gotten into you and Alicia that makes you two think you can behave like vicious little brats?!" Ali says angrily, Miguel standing in the doorway and finding himself shocked. He had seen his baby sister get angry but not like this, not even when Jake pulled Ali off the monkey bars 6 years ago and Ali ended up breaking her right arm.

"Gotten into us?! How the fuck are we the ones who fucked things up?!" Jake yells.

"Jacob Alexander Ballard, no swearing!" Bob says warningly after walking into the house, having gotten a phone call from Sonny, who had talked to Rico and Trudy. "Now you sit down and you tell me exactly what happened and why Rico and Trudy's daughter is at home with an ice pack on her right shoulder!" He says.

"You can bet your scrawny ass that you won't hear the end of this, Alison Elena Castillo!" Jake says, Miguel taking the phone from Ali after closing the door.

"You threaten my sister again, you'll end up with more than a few bruises, Ballard!" Miguel says, both hanging up and Miguel setting Ali's phone down by her backpack.

"How much of that did you hear?" Ali asks.

"Enough to know that you won't tolerate anyone you care about being pushed around." Miguel says.

"I hope Roni's okay, I heard Mr. Ballard say that Roni messed up her shoulder when Jake shoved her down." Ali says, unaware that Gina was listening after just getting off the phone with Rico.

"They said she's okay, just bruised it… Miguel, I am so sorry that I didn't let you explain your side of the story and Ali, I hope you didn't hurt your throat any worse, you just got back into choir practice." Gina says, remembering that Ali had her tonsils removed a week and a half ago after a bad case of Tonsillitis.

Ali was about to remind her mom that she had dealt with worse ailments but knew how protective Gina could be.

Meanwhile, Jake was explaining what had really happened, Caroline reminding herself to call Gina and apologize.

Jake then walked upstairs and into his room, closing the door. He heard a knock a few minutes later, assuming it was one of his parents and opened the door, finding Alicia's friend Britt Wheeler.

"You look like hell. What happened?" Britt says.

"Let's talk outside." Jake says before they walk downstairs and into the backyard, sitting down at the table on the patio.

"Alicia told me what happened. How the hell did Miguel Castillo manage to kick your ass?" Britt says.

"Kid got in a lucky shot… but it's his little sister I pissed off. Once she told me off, I started cussing her out and my dad overheard… then I had to tell the truth." Jake says.

"Well, Ali's always had a bit of a temper… got everyone fooled into thinking that she's so sweet and innocent." Britt says, an evil idea in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali stretched out on her bed, lost in her thoughts… she was feeling what her mother described as the midweek blues and it had started when the Ballard family moved back.

Alicia Ballard, Ali's childhood friend had turned into a bitter enemy. Jake turned into an overly aggressive jackass but aside from Roni and Miguel as well as the Castillo and Tubbs families, Ali knew another family she could rely on in troubling times… the Crockett family.

Ali sat up when she heard several pebbles being thrown at her window, stood up and looked outside… the tiny 13 year old smiled immediately and opened the window, climbed out and closed the window before climbing down the ladder that 13 year old Brady Crockett set up for her.

"Damn, am I glad to see you. I need help." Ali says.

"I expect you are, pal… so, we gonna talk here or go somewhere else for you to tell me what's been going on?" Brady says.

With that, the two headed to a nearby cafe and Ali had told Brady how Jake had acted earlier when she got to the part about Caroline calling Gina in a fit of anger though, Brady noticed the tension in Ali's eyes along with the old feelings of hurt when the Ballard family left in 1999.

"I… I guess I just thought I could leave it in the past but old wounds do hurt. Especially when two people I loved like family gang up with the meanest little bitch in Miami." Ali says, Brady lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I… hate Britt Wheeler, she is pure evil in human form." She says, Brady's phone chiming and him glancing at it, seeing a text from Amber.

' _I… might've really kicked the hornet's nest this time.'_

' _What did you do, sis?'_ Brady replies.

"Why do I have a feeling someone's hands are burned or that she hit someone with her staff?" Ali asks.

' _Alicia and Britt showed up and… it all went haywire.'_ Amber replies.

 **An hour earlier…**

"What do you want now?! You've already gone and smashed Ali's heart to pieces and your-" Amber says, glaring at Alicia. "Psycho brother attacked Miguel!" She growls.

"Those two deserve every hit they get! Why would it matter to you anyway, they ain't your family!" Alicia says, Amber doing her best to hold back from whacking her with her recently built staff, which was supposed to be an art project.

"Why?! Why do they deserve it, what have they done to-" Amber says, halfway to a shout but being cut off by Alicia standing up and grabbing Amber by her collar. "I suggest… very kindly that you let go of me!" She says.

"And I suggest less kindly that you shut the hell up!" Alicia says, Amber about to speak again but being cut off before she started as Alicia snapped out a lighter and flicked it on, Amber frantically trying to put out the flames that quickly turned her shirt's collar and left shoulder to thin charcoal.

Amber, after finally putting the flames out, panted as she caught her breath and examined the raw red burns on her skin, Alicia stood there unsure of exactly what to do next.

"You… STUPID BITCH!" Amber yells, grabbing her staff and swinging it, a sickening crack echoing around the room from Alicia's right arm before Amber dropped the staff and grabbed Alicia by the back of her neck, ramming her forward and slamming her face first into the solid brick wall next to them, Alicia's nose breaking and her consciousness leaving her.

Thinking quickly, Britt picked Alicia up to her feet and helped her to the Dodge Charger, helping Alicia into it before leaving. Amber recovered her senses and went inside, Elvis looking up at her with concern in his eyes and Amber crouching down to the elderly alligator.

"Sorry about all the noise, Elvis. Everything's crazy now." Amber says, patting Elvis on his head.

 **Present time…**

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as we think… at least I hope it isn't." Ali says after she and Brady reached the second _St. Vitus Dance_ and walked downstairs, Sonny and Amber talking.

"I think after she's out of the hospital, a night in a cell would straighten her out." Sonny says.

"I'd put her on Scared Straight, that'd definitely sort it." Amber says, turning slightly and Brady and Ali catching a glance of the burns.

"Ouch… what was she thinking, who takes a lighter and does that?!" Ali says, letting out a slightly strangled sound as her throat still ached every now and then from the tonsils being removed barely a week ago.

"Angered people don't think at all." Sonny says, Elvis resting his head on Ali's feet and Ali crouching down and petting him.

 **Meanwhile…**

"How the hell am I crazy?! She broke my arm, nose and gave me a concussion!" Alicia says angrily.

"Self defense, Alicia! You burned her neck… and you know what, that's it! We're done!" Ryan says, Alicia's eyes going wide with shock.

"Just like that?! 5 months that you're kicking down the drain because of this?!" Alicia says angrily.

"Yes because you assaulted someone on her own property! All because you're pissed off at another person who you think who's mom broke up your mom's marriage to Sonny!" Ryan says, leaving and brushing past Caroline.

"What happened, what did you say to my daughter?!" Caroline asks, Ryan looking at her.

"Mrs. Ballard, I'm sorry but I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. I broke things off with Alicia." Ryan says, Caroline glaring at him.

"You have the nerve to do that when she's in the E.R because of Sonny's crazy daughter?!" Caroline yells, unaware of Julia being nearby until Julia stormed over.

"Ryan, go wait outside." Julia says, Ryan doing so. "Amber acted in self defense, she has burns on her neck because Alicia took a lighter to it, Britt having witnessed it and not having stopped it! How about _you_ keep your daughter and goddaughter under control, Caroline?!" She says.

"They're teenagers, not little kids! You've tried controlling someone over 13?! It's not so damn easy!" Caroline says angrily.

"And yet look at Amber and Brady! Only in self defense, same as Ali and Miguel! Alicia had exactly the same potential, it's how kids are raised that determines how they act! Maybe people might call Amber a bit violent, that's just because we taught her and Brady to have zero tolerance for freaks like these who hurt them!" Julia says.

Outside, Ryan waited by his Trans-Am before seeing Julia walk out to him.

"That was loud… on a scale of 1 to 10, how pissed is she?" Ryan says.

"Let's just say you don't want to go near her for a few days." Julia says.

"Wise advice, Aunt Julia." Ryan says, the two leaving in his Trans-Am and heading to the boat. When they walked in, Julia and Amber hugged before Julia and Ali did.

"Ali, this is Ryan, Eddie Rivera's son." Julia says, Ali and Ryan shaking hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for driving me back home… if I had walked back, I don't know what trouble I could've ran into, Uncle Sonny." Ali says after Sonny stopped the Ferrari Testarossa in the Castillo driveway, the sun already setting. "I'm worried about Amber after what happened… she's never put anyone in the hospital before." She says.

"I'll keep an eye on her… you okay?" Sonny says.

"I don't know… I wish things had turned out differently but they didn't." Ali says.

Ali and Sonny hugged before Ali got out and disappeared into the house, Sonny driving away… it was when he reached the main part of the downtown area that he saw a drunken Jake being handcuffed by Stan.

"Get off of me, damn it!" Jake snarled, Sonny pulling over to the curb and shutting the car off before getting out.

"Sonny, tell drunk boy here that it's illegal to drive while intoxicated and run 3 red lights! He also ran a familiar face off of the road!" Stan says, Sonny seeing a bruised and bleeding Rico.

"You alright, pal?!" Sonny asks.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, the car itself… not so much." Rico says, pointing to the 2000 red Honda Civic which was battered worse than himself, the driver's door gone along with the mirror and the front windshield and hood of the car smashed in. And to top it off, a palm tree had crashed into the roof of the car itself and ripped it in half.

"Damn Jake…" Sonny mutters before turning to the handcuffed 16 year old boy. "Alright, what possessed you to get drunk out of your mind, barrel through traffic and injure someone?!" He asks.

"People not keeping their mouths shut! All I was doing earlier was messing around and Miguel felt that he had to try and be a hero!" Jake says angrily.

"You're crazy, you know that?! You could've killed yourself with the way you were driving!" Rico says, Stan shoving Jake into the squad car before getting in and leaving.

Back at the Castillo house, Ali felt someone nudge her, looked and saw Miguel before he sat down next to her.

"Where'd you go to earlier?" Miguel asks.

"Uncle Sonny's boat… I wasn't the only one either, Alicia stupidly decided to take a lighter and burn Amber's neck." Ali says, startling Miguel. "And before you ask, Alicia got beat up for it too… Amber can be scary." She says.

"Amber can be damn terrifying… you remember back when you were 11, when I flicked an eraser at her and she bent back and dislocated my index finger?" Miguel says.

"I started screaming so loudly that Brady had to drag me out of the house." Ali says.

"That was about the first time either of us saw how crazy she gets… she's the kind of person who has her limits, but piss her off and those limits get thrown in the trash." Miguel says.

Ali nodded in agreement… before seeing a breaking news bulletin about the vehicle pileup in the downtown area.

"People just get stupid when drunk." Ali mutters after the first few seconds before both heard who was involved and Ali turned furious, Miguel trying to calm her down because if there was another temper he worried about,it was Ali's. "He… how dare he?! That little, rotten-" She starts to shout, Miguel covering her mouth as Martin walked in.

"Everything okay, kiddos?" Martin asks, Ali licking Miguel's right hand and making him lower it.

"Jake went and caused Uncle Rico to hit a tree!" Ali says angrily as Miguel went into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"Did anyone say if it was an accident or on purpose?" Miguel asks after rejoining them.

"No one's sure yet but alcohol was involved, Jake was hauled off in handcuffs." Martin says.

Miguel groaned in frustration, him and Ali looking at each other and talking without actually talking like they had started when he was a toddler and she was a newborn.

It was days like these ones that absolutely frustrated the siblings to their breaking points… and both knew that it would just get crazier with how things were spiraling.

 **OCB…**

"One count of driving while intoxicated, three counts of running red lights and two counts of vehicular assault, Izzy Moreno was also hospitalized… Jake, do you always have to be a damn idiot?!" Billy says, Jake glaring at his older brother.

"Ooh, naughty boy!" Both heard as Jake was about to speak, seeing Amber stood in the doorway with a cold pack held to her burns.

"Scram, Amber!" Jake growls.

"Hmm… nah. Don't want to move around too much, turns out that my skin doesn't like antiseptic cream and I pretty much covered my whole damn shoulder with it." Amber says.

"Your shoulder got burned too?!" Billy asks, Amber exposing the burns on her shoulder as well as the edges of her neck.

"The fire was on my neck but while I was patting it out, it briefly spread to my shoulder. Not as bad, but… now it turns out I'm allergic to antiseptic cream and I smothered the damn shoulder with it, it may as well be." Amber says.

"Things got out of control but did it really call for putting my twin sister in the hospital?!" Jake yells.

"Look at me… huh? LOOK AT ME!" Amber says, startling both of them when she yelled and grabbed Jake by his collar. "See these burns?! Less than an inch deeper and I'd be dead! She could've killed me, you and your damn family are very fucking lucky that I didn't return the favour!" She yells, Jake and Billy startled that a 13 year old would even threaten such a thing as death.

Jake backed away, Amber seeing that the threat had shaken him.

"Now you get it after causing a multi vehicle pileup and putting two people in the hospital." Amber says before leaving.

She had to calm down… and she knew how to.


	4. Chapter 4

Out in the South Beach area and also feeling wound up, Ali stopped walking when a dark haired man in a leather vest, blue shirt, jeans and motorcycle boots approached her.

"Now where do you think you're going this late, doll?" The man asks.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Ali says, trying to leave but the man who stood at about the same height as Amber reached out and grabbed Ali's right arm in a threatening manner before pointing a switchblade at her neck. "You really shouldn't play with knives!" She says before kicking her right foot up between his legs and dropping him to his knees, disarming him before kicking him in the face but as she ran off, the man grabbed the switchblade and threw it at her.

Ali screamed out in pain as the blade embedded itself into her right thigh before she was dragged up by her hair and forced to look into the green eyes of her attacker as she tried to kick him off of her.

"Now ain't you a bad bitch?" The attacker says, about to yank the knife out until he looked up, only for a second before Amber's staff was slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him down to the ground, which was what brought on Amber's next movement.  
It was hard to tell which of Ali's screams was louder, when the knife stabbed her or when the end of Amber's staff slammed down and crushed the guy's eyeball, blood instantly flowing down his face.

"Fucking hell…" Ali says, Amber helping her up. "Is he dead?!" She asks.

"I honestly couldn't give a damn, but…" Amber says, crouching down and feeling the guy's wrist for his pulse. "Well… it's a question of whether you want him dead or not. We leave, he dies. We help, he lives." She says.

Ali wasn't sure of what to do… he had attacked her but she didn't like the idea of a death on her conscience.

"Tell you what… I'll take the choice out of our hands. Come on." Amber says, grabbing the guy by one of his feet and dragging him across the beach, dropping him by the roadside. "Either someone drives by and stops or they don't stop, either way it's not our call now." She says.

Ali nodded, Amber helping her to the nearest vehicle and smashing the passenger window before unlocking the door and opening it, helping Ali into the passenger seat. When the two had driven away, Ali looked back and started to think.

"This city's full of crazies." Ali says, finding a white shirt in the back seat and pressing it to her wound.

"Try visiting Alaska, the snow drives people insane up there." Amber says, knowing Alaska as she, Brady, Sonny and Julia sometimes went up there for a few weeks to visit some of Julia's family.

North Shore E.R was basically full of the Friday night drunks and it was as Marty Gretsky was about to finish up his shift that he saw Amber help Ali into the E.R and ran to them.

"What in hell's name happened, kids?!" Marty asks as he and Amber helped Ali to a treatment room.

"Idiots with knives who eye up little girls." Amber says, keeping Ali still as she wasn't sure if Ali sitting down would put unwanted pressure on the wound.

"I wonder how your dad and my parents didn't lose their minds on the job, Amber." Ali says, grimacing as Marty pulled the knife out of her leg before cleaning out the wound and stitching it up.

Walking into the waiting room, Amber dialed the Castillo house number.

"Hi, Amber. Have you seen Ali?" Gina says, having just gotten back home.

"Aunt Gina… someone stabbed Ali." Amber says.

"How bad and how many times?!" Gina asks frantically.

"It was just one, knife left in, on her thigh. I… mashed the guy's eye out, pretty much. Don't know if he's alive or dead but I couldn't care less about that." Amber says.

"We're on our way there, keep Ali from freaking out." Gina says before they hang up, Gina looking at Miguel.

"Ali was stabbed?!" Miguel asks worriedly, having only heard the last part of the conversation.

"Amber will explain it, come on." Gina says, the two leaving and Gina calling Martin.

Back at the hospital, Amber walked into the room and saw Ali hooked up to an I.V with Percocet in it, Amber sitting next to Ali.

"What a messed up day, huh?" Ali says, Amber's phone ringing and her answering it.

"Hey, Dad…" Amber says, Sonny knowing Amber was holding back on telling him what happened.

"Something happen to you, kiddo?" Sonny asks.

"I… I crushed a guy's eyeball after he stabbed Ali." Amber says, Sonny only just catching his phone as he almost dropped it.

"Is she okay, is… he dead?!" Sonny asks.

"She's fine. The guy… we left him by the roadside and I couldn't give half a fuck on whether he lives or dies." Amber says, turning angry halfway through.

 **Meanwhile…**

"I'm telling you, she just ambushed me!" The guy says after being handcuffed to a gurney.

"While you were attacking and attempting to rape a 13 year old girl at knifepoint. You're gonna try to tell me that neither of them were defending themselves or each other?!" Trudy says, having no patience for people who acted like this towards young girls.

"If that tiny bitch is claiming rape, she's a liar and judging from how she was dressed, a whore!" The guy yells, Trudy restraining herself from hitting him as he was taken away and turned, seeing Billy.

"What is it with the psychos in this city, going after young kids?!" Billy asks.

"I don't…" Trudy says, stopping herself when she saw a silver chain bracelet with ruby stones on it and picking it up with gloved hands. "Isn't this the bracelet you gave Ali for Christmas?" She asks, putting it in an evidence bag and zipping the bag.

Billy got back in his squad car and drove off, reaching the hospital and running into Ali's room to see her and Brady hugging.

"Hey… no injury to the muscles or bone, just a deep wound." Ali says as she and Billy hug.

"You found the guy, Billy?" Gina asks.

"Missing his right eye but alive. He was mouthing off about it being an unprovoked attack." Billy says, the last part angering Amber.

"Oh, I'll give him unprovoked-" Amber starts to shout, Gina stopping her from getting up and leaving.

"Amber, I'm angry about what happened too but attacking him this time will land you in jail kiddo." Gina says, Amber sitting back down.

But she was far from calm… and they all knew it.

 **Ali's P.O.V, Castillo house…**

"Hm? I didn't take your violin, Miguel." I mumble sleepily when I felt someone nudging my arm, my eyes closed… until I felt the person stretch out next to me, opened my eyes and saw Brady. "Amber still downstairs with the others?" I ask, remembering that Mom, Dad, Miguel, Roni and everyone else was downstairs… at least I hope Amber hadn't left to find the fucker, I don't want her getting hurt too.

"She's still here, but… it's becoming a challenge to keep it that way." Brady says, laid on his side facing me.

"Understandably so, I'd react the same way if someone ambushed her." I say, Brady reaching over and tucking some of my hair behind my right ear.

"Maybe so, but… you wouldn't take a quick nap and keep muttering about violent ways to kill that guy." Brady says.

"I thought Amber stopped talking in her sleep after the tornado last year." I say, remembering how all five of us had used an old store as a shelter until we were rescued.

"She did… mostly. In times like this when she gets a restless sleep, she still talks… not always about nice things either." Brady says.

"We all get those kind of nights… whether it's sleep talking or nightmares or storms that wake us up by sending a tree flying through the window." I say, resting my head on Brady's right shoulder and fighting the exhaustion I felt.

"Well it's got to be said… at least it's better than sleep screaming." Brady says. Screaming in your sleep… he means what happened to Amber 3 years ago, the reason her mind became so… scrambled.

I try not to think about it myself… no child should have to go through what she did.

 **Brady's P.O.V**

"Ali?" I say after realising that she's gone quiet, look over and see that she's fallen asleep. I hear a knock at the door before seeing it open and seeing Roni walk in.

"Days like these make me want to punch jerks like Jake and that attacker in the face." Roni says quietly, her dark brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"You're outta luck for the attacker. Amber's already sleep talking about how she wants to stab him in the neck with a smashed bottle." I say. And that's only one of the things she said!

"Too many wackos here in Miami…" Roni says, absentmindedly picking up a little nail polish bottle… since when did Ali start wearing red? Oh, right.

"Amber got Ali that for Ali's birthday." I say.

"And your reaction when you saw Ali wearing it was hilarious." Roni whispers before setting the bottle down and looking at the halfway open door, seeing Miguel and Amber walk in.

"She was scaring me so… I tried to wake her up." Miguel says as I notice the red mark on his face and realise that Amber hit him.

"Amber, did you have to hit him?" I ask.

"I didn't know who was trying to wake me up." Amber says, me glancing at Ali… who was trying to stand up while still asleep, us stopping her.

"Ali, come on now, it's okay darlin." I say, Ali muttering incoherently… okay, now I'm worried, Ali hasn't tried sleepwalking since the day she broke her right arm.

I see Amber walk downstairs and return with Aunt Gina, who immediately rushed to Ali and hugged her, Ali still talking incoherently.

"I… where was it?" Amber says quietly, Gina a bit cautious as Amber felt her thumb and index finger around Ali's neck. "Spot's somewhere… there." She says, stopping before pinching hard, making Gina jump a bit. Ali's eyes opened slightly and she let out a quiet hiss before she was out again. "Well bugger me… that went a lot worse in my head." She says.

"Amber, how did you learn to do that?" Gina asks, helping Ali lie back down.

"A friend of mine taught me it, his dad is sort of… an expert on the nervous system. Pinch gets a major nerve line, cutting about half of the body for a split second. Brain goes into shock for a few moments, result is a nice and deep sleep. And when I say deep, I mean you could give her an organ transplant right now." Amber says.

"Is… is she gonna be okay when she wakes up?" Miguel asks.

"She'll be drowsy… it'll be like waking up from a general anaesthetic, to put it basically. She probably won't remember the first few minutes of her being awake, the next few her body might not want to obey her but give her 10 minutes and she'll be normal." Amber says.

The others hoped that Amber was right... because normal had been foreign to them lately.


End file.
